


First Day

by ariesan



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Flashback, M/M, a little peck, knight allen ma, prince park serim, sellen kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesan/pseuds/ariesan
Summary: Ingatan pertama Serim adalah Allen Ma.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Kudos: 7





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Serim

Menjadi seorang pangeran tidaklah mudah. Hal pertama yang terlintas dipikiran ku setiap aku membuka mata adalah tanggung jawab ratusan ribu nyawa yang ku pikul di pundak ku. Ayah adalah seorang raja yang tegas dan memiliki pendirian yang kuat. Sejak kecil ayah di didik dengan keras oleh kakek agar bisa memimpin kerajaan ini dengan baik, dan didikan kakek diwariskan kepadaku sejak umurku masih 5 tahun. Bagi ayah, keputusannya sudah sangat tepat. Semakin cepat semakin baik, katanya. Tapi sebagai seorang anak yang menjalankannya, keputusan ayah membuatku tidak bisa menikmati masa kecil ku seperti pada umumnya.

Kehidupan monoton yang penuh tekanan ini sangat menyesakkan bagiku. Tapi kemudian kau hadir bagaikan hangatnya musim semi setelah musim dingin berkepanjangan. Senyuman mu membuat bunga-bunga layu di hatiku bermekaran dengan indahnya.

***

_Allen Ma, bisakah aku melihat senyuman itu lagi? Bisakah bunga-bunga mati ini bermekaran lagi?_

***

Pagi itu ku dengar akan ada seorang anak sebaya yang akan menjadi lawan berlatih kemampuan berperang ku. Harusnya aku senang, tapi rumor yang beredar tentang anak itu membuatku khawatir. Orang-orang bilang anak itu adalah pembunuh bayaran. Seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun dibayar oleh entah-siapa untuk membunuh seorang raja. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. Namun aku yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang hebat dari anak itu sehingga ayah memutuskan untuk menjadikannya lawan tanding ku. Walaupun tidak banyak menjelaskan, tapi ayah tidak pernah main-main dengan keputusannya.

Seperti biasa aku pergi ke tempat latihan bersama Guru, tapi disana aku melihat Guru tidak sendiri. Aku melihat kau disana, berdiri di samping Guru dengan pakaian lusuh tanpa memakai alas kaki. Daripada seorang pembunuh bayaran, kau lebih terlihat seperti pengemis tak berdaya.

5 menit setelah kita bertemu kau berhasil menjatuhkan ku ke tanah dengan ujung pedang kayu di leher ku. Kalau diuraikan jadinya begini: 4 menit perkenalan oleh Guru dan 1 menitnya lagi aku yang dibantai habis-habisan oleh mu.

Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Kenyataan bahwa sebelumnya aku sempat meremehkan mu lalu kau langsung menghabisi ku membuatku sangat bersemangat. Bisa-bisanya aku tertipu.

Selama sepekan aku berlatih dengan mu tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku berhasil mengalahkan mu. Wajar karena kau memang sangat hebat, aku sama sekali tidak marah soal itu, tapi ada satu hal yang sangat menggangguku. Kau sama sekali tidak bicara. Awalnya kupikir kau tidak bisa bicara tapi saat aku iseng melempar batu dan mengenai kepalamu kau teriak kaget. Walaupun setelah itu kau menatapku penuh dengan kebencian tapi setidaknya aku tau kalau kau bisa bicara. Dan yang paling sangat menggangguku adalah kalimat pertama yang kau katakan kepadaku: “Park Serim, kau anak yang aneh.”

“HEY—?! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kau menghindari ku, juga tidak bicara sama sekali selama 7 hari— dan hal pertama yang kau ucapkan adalah mengatai ku aneh?!”

“Kau memang aneh! Harusnya kau menjauhiku, tapi kenapa kau malah memberiku bunga setiap pagi dan mengajakku bermain setiap selesai latihan?! Aku ini lawan mu!”

“Kau memang lawan ku tapi itu hanya saat kita berlatih! Di luar itu kau adalah Allen teman sebayaku!!”

Setelah ku bentak seperti itu kau langsung menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ucapan ku saat itu mungkin terdengar seperti celotehan kosong anak-anak belaka. Mungkin juga saat itu kau merasa kita tidak akan bisa berteman. Mungkin juga Allen berumur 7 tahun itu tidak akan percaya kalau di masa depan kita bisa saling mencintai lebih dari sekedar teman.

***

_Allen Ma, kau pasti akan membantah ini karena sebenarnya bukan aku yang memberikanmu perasaan itu. Tapi kau lah yang pertama kali mengajarkanku perasaan indah itu._

***

Dulu aku tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya cinta karena hal itu lah satu-satunya yang tidak diajarkan ayah kepadaku. Sekalipun aku bertanya, jawaban ayah adalah “kau tidak membutuhkan hal seperti itu. Fokus lah belajar agar kau bisa mensejahterakan rakyat mu.” Saat itu aku tidak memikirkannya lagi karena sepertinya itu bukan hal yang penting. Tapi kemudian kau mengajarkanku kalau cinta adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Dan bertahun-tahun setelahnya, kau lalu mengajarkanku bahwa cinta juga bisa menjadi hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku.

“Kau tau seperti apa cinta itu?” Tanya diriku padamu.

Saat itu kau dan aku sedang memanen apel di kebun, tanganmu langsung terhenti dan menoleh ke arahku bingung. Kau diam sebentar, memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Kau lalu menaikkan kedua bahu mu, “tidak tau.”

Aku kecewa. Kupikir saat itu kau setidaknya mengerti tentang itu, tapi ternyata sama tidak tau nya seperti diriku. Kau merogoh keranjang dan mengambil sebuah apel yang kelihatan paling merah, besar dan segar lalu kau mengelapnya dengan bajumu dan memberikannya padaku.

“Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada Guru tapi aku masih belum paham dengan jawabannya. Beliau bilang cinta adalah ketika kita siap mengorbankan diri kita demi kebahagiaan satu orang tersebut.”

Aku mengambil apel darimu tapi belum sempat aku makan karena jawabannya mengganjal bagiku.

“Berarti seluruh prajurit di kerajaan ini mencintai Raja dong?” Tanyaku bingung.

“Beliau bilang lagi kalau sikap mengorbankan itu tidak harus dalam artian perang, lebih ke kehidupan sehari-hari seperti misalnya kita tidak suka kelelahan tapi bersedia diajak keliling pasar dan bermain di pusat kerajaan, atau misalnya kita yang memberikan makanan terbaik sekalipun kita menyukainya tapi kita dahulukan ke orang tersebut.. tapi tetap saja aku masih belum paham.”

Aku hampir tersedak apel karena mendengar seberapa terperinci nya jawaban dari Guru. Masalahnya itu semua hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh dirimu padaku. Tapi melihat dirimu yang lanjut makan apel, sepertinya kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau menatapku yang sedang menatapmu heran.

“Sepertinya kau memang tidak menyadarinya ya Allen..”

Aku menarik dirimu dan memberikan ciuman singkat di dahi mu. Padahal hanya begitu, tapi wajahmu saat itu sudah semerah apel yang tadi ku makan. Kau sangat menggemaskan.

“Aku juga mencintaimu Allen Ma hehe.”

***

_Allen Ma, kau pasti tidak pernah percaya dengan ucapanku. Padahal sejak saat itu aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu._

***

Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Saat itu aku sedang memetik buah apel di kebun, sengaja ku pilih sendiri apel terbaik untuk ku habiskan dengan mu, lalu aku mendengar nama mu disebut. Aku menoleh dan melihat ada dua pelayan istana sedang membicarakan tentang dirimu yang beberapa kali terlihat keluar-masuk rumah bordil. Aku merasa sangat marah karena omongan mereka terdengar seperti sedang mengotori nama baikmu. Lalu setelahnya aku sadar kalau aku marah bukan karena mereka mengatakan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan Allen yang kukenal, tapi aku marah karena ternyata aku tidak begitu mengenal dirimu.

Malamnya aku memutuskan untuk menyamar dan membututi dirimu masuk ke rumah bordil. Disana aku kecewa dan sakit hati saat melihat mu bersenang-senang dengan orang asing. Berada disana saat itu rasanya seperti di dalam air, aku tidak bisa bernapas. Tanpa berlama-lama aku akhirnya keluar dan pergi dari sana. Selama di jalan aku berusaha agar bisa memahami dirimu.

“Tentu saja Allen butuh hiburan. Dia juga seorang pria dewasa,” kataku pada diriku sendiri saat itu.

Lalu pikiran tentang _aku yang tidak cukup bagimu_ menghentikan langkahku. Saat itu aku sadar kalau aku sangat amat menyukaimu sampai tidak ingin kau menyentuh orang lain seperti itu.

Sudah 3 hari sejak saat itu aku kesulitan tidur. Pikiranku kacau. Aku tidak bisa fokus selama menjalankan tugasku sebagai pangeran padahal belum ada sebulan aku mencapai umur dewasa dan dinobatkan secara resmi sebagai Putra Mahkota. Ayah belum memarahi diriku atas segala kelalaian 3 hari ini, tapi aku bisa membayangkan seberapa marahnya Beliau nanti saat bertemu denganku.

Walaupun melanggar peraturan dan membahayakan keselamatanku, malam itu aku pergi keluar kamar hendak mencari udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Dingin, tadinya aku mau kembali ke kamar, tapi dari sudut mata aku menangkap bayanganmu sedang bersembunyi di balik pilar.

Saat itu aku langsung teringat dengan Allen kecil yang terus-menerus bersembunyi dariku, menghindariku dan mengatakan kalau aku aneh. Rasanya sangat menggemaskan kalau diingat betapa sulitnya aku mendekati dirimu dulu, tapi kau bisa selalu dengan mudahnya menemukan diriku.

“Aku tau kau pasti menemukanku,” kataku saat itu. Kau mendengarnya dan perlahan-lahan keluar dari balik pilar.

Terlihat dari wajahmu kalau kau kebingungan lalu akhirnya kau meminta maaf padaku, “maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktu mu, Pangeran.”

Tidak ada yang lebih lucu dari seorang Allen Ma memanggilku dengan sebutan ‘Pangeran’ padahal sejak pertama kali bertemu kau selalu memanggil nama panjang ku.

Malam itu kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Padahal niatnya aku ingin menyudahi rasa suka ini kepada mu. Padahal niatnya aku ingin melupakan apa yang selama ini kurasakan padamu. Padahal niatnya aku ingin memutus ikatanku dengan mu supaya aku bisa menatap dirimu hanya sebagai seorang ksatria yang diberi tugas untuk melindungiku.

Tapi kau malah datang.

Kau malah datang bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah alasan diriku kacau 3 hari belakangan ini tidaklah berarti. Kau malah datang dan membuatku ingin mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

“Dulu anak laki-laki itu selalu pergi setiap melihatku, seolah-olah aku ini hantu. Tapi sekarang ia sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang memakaikan baju perangku, menjadi perisaiku disaat perang, memelukku dikala sedih dan menyayangiku dengan tatapannya. Tapi sayangnya tatapan itu tidak hanya ditujukan padaku,” ucapku saat itu.

Kau masih belum mengerti maksudku dan membela dirimu sendiri. Kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku adalah pangeran-mu dan kau tidak akan mengalihkan pandangan mu ke orang lain.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum. Kau mengatakannya bahkan setelah kau bermain dengan orang lain di belakangku. Sebuah ironi keluar dari mulut seorang Allen Ma. Saat itu aku merasa sangat sakit hati, karena ternyata kau hanya melihatku sebagai seorang _pangeran_.

“Kalau aku bukan pangeran mu apakah kau masih akan tetap melihatku?”

Kau bingung mendengar pertanyaanku tapi kau langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir, “tentu saja. Sebelum menjadi pangeran pun kau adalah Park Serim. Seorang Park Serim yang tidak bisa membuatku berhenti memikirkan tentang dirinya. Satu-satunya Park Serim yang selalu ingin kulihat.”

Saat itu aku sangat tidak mengerti. Kau sangat menyukai ku tapi kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu di belakangku? Tapi aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya lagi karena dadaku terasa penuh. Kau memberikan musim semi lagi padaku dan saat itu bunga-bunga bermekaran tak terkendali.

Aku menarik dirimu masuk kedalam dekapanku dan setiap kali aku melakukannya aku selalu bisa merasakan jantung mu berdebar sama cepatnya dengan ku.

“Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menyentuh orang lain selain diriku. Aku tau aku menyebalkan, tapi bisakah mulai sekarang kau hanya melihatku seorang? Aku cemburu Allen... Aku begini karena aku sangat menyukaimu...”

Kau tidak menjawabku. Kau hanya memelukku dengan erat dan menganggukkan kepalamu pelan. Namun sejak saat itu kau benar-benar hanya memberikan afeksi mu padaku.

***

_Allen Ma, bisakah aku mendengarnya sekali lagi? Selama bertahun-tahun aku menunggu dirimu mengatakan perasaan mu padaku. Tapi kenapa aku hanya bisa mendengarnya sekali dalam hidupku?_

***

“Allen Ma, apa kau mencintaiku?”

Saat itu aku bisa merasakan tanganmu berhenti memasangkan baju zirah di tubuhku dalam sesaat. Kau memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan lanjut memasangkannya. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini, tapi karena sikapmu yang diam saja membuatku jadi semakin gelisah.

Aku menahan tanganmu dengan kasar. “Jawab aku.”

Kau menatapku.

Aku bukanlah seorang peramal, tapi bagiku kau sudah seperti buku yang terbuka. Aku bisa membaca dirimu dari setiap pergerakan kecil tubuhmu. Dan sekarang, hanya dari tatapan mu aku bisa merasakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit bagimu untuk mengatakannya?

“Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak penting Pangeran. Ada perang di depan mata kita. Kau harus fokus,” jawab dirimu sambil melepaskan tanganku.

Aku tidak membiarkan dirimu pergi dan menahan mu di pelukanku. Aku benci perasaan gelisah yang kurasakan saat itu.

Awalnya kau berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukanku, tapi karena aku tidak bergeming kau pun akhirnya menyerah. Selama beberapa saat aku dan dirimu saling berpelukan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Suasana sebelum perang besar yang seharusnya terasa mencekam tidak terasa lagi, hiruk pikuk di luar tenda tidak terdengar lagi. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara hembusan napas mu. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu yang menyeruak keluar dari tengkuk leher mu. Terasa sangat manis.

“Park Serim...”

Kau berbisik memanggil namaku dan aku menjawabnya dengan ciuman di bibirmu. Rasanya sangat tidak pantas melakukan hal ini tepat sebelum peperangan, tapi aku tidak peduli dan terus melumat dirimu. Dan tepat sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kendali, kau melepaskan diriku. Wajahmu memerah, kedua matamu berkaca-kaca, menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

“Kau harus hidup supaya bisa mendengar jawabanku.”

Kau berbalik dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkanku.

***

Kalau saja aku tau saat itu adalah pelukan terakhir mu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Kalau saja aku tau kau mengartikan cinta secara harfiah seperti yang dikatakan Guru, mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak pernah mencintaiku.

Kenapa harus kau?

Kenapa takdir kita harus seperti ini?

Apakah aku harus terus hidup sampai akhir hayat tanpa dirimu di sisiku?

Apakah sebaiknya aku pergi dan menemui dirimu sekarang?

Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu terus menghantuiku setiap malam.

Bulan sudah muak mendengarkannya sampai akhirnya ia sembunyi dibalik awan. Bulan sudah muak mendengarkan cerita tentang dirimu yang menghabisi ku di pertemuan pertama kita. Bulan sudah muak mendengarkan cerita tentang dirimu yang dengan menggemaskannya meminta maaf sambil menahan tangis karena tidak bisa memberikan gulungan naga sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, padahal sebenarnya aku hanya mengerjai dirimu karena gulungan itu tidak pernah ada. Bulan sudah muak mendengarkan cerita tentang aku yang diam-diam mencium kening mu saat kau tidur. Bulan juga sudah pasti muak mendengarkan cerita tentang aku yang dicintai olehmu.

Dan selanjutnya, bulan akan tetap muak mendengarkan cerita tentang dirimu karena aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengingat dan menceritakan kembali setiap kehangatan yang kau berikan kepadaku. Kau sudah melindungi diriku sebagai tanda cintamu dan aku akan tetap hidup untuk menjaganya.

_Allen Ma, aku hanya mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku._

***

**Tamat.**


End file.
